


The Space Between Us

by ramyeons



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, popular yeonjun, soobin is a shy bb uwu, taehyun and hyuka are mentioned, very very minor taegyu and beomkai, yeonjun is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramyeons/pseuds/ramyeons
Summary: Beomgyu sat him down in a circle with everyone else. Soobin noticed an empty bottle in the middle of the room.“What is this?” He whispered.“We’re playing 7 minutes in heaven” Beomgyu replied.“7 minutes in.. wait what?” Soobin realized what he had just gotten himself in.(p.s I suck at titles I’m sorry)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 327





	The Space Between Us

Soobin was never a fan of parties. His quiet and shy demeanour makes it hard for him to hold an actual conversation with a stranger without zoning out and forgetting what words to say. He rather stay at home and stare at his empty wall than be here right now. 

The ironic thing about Soobin is that his best friend, Beomgyu, is a total opposite. Beomgyu is a total extrovert who loves parties. He loves social interaction in general and Soobin never understood why Beomgyu had to drag him along this time when the latter usually attend parties on his own. Soobin also never understood what made him say yes when Beomgyu suggested it. 

Perhaps it was because he was bored. Or perhaps he felt that his college life would go to waste if he didn’t attend at least one college party. Or perhaps he’s here expecting to be hit on by a cute guy to spice up his dry and boring love life. 

Beomgyu left him halfway during the party to chat up with some of his other friends. Feeling awkward, Soobin decided to take a seat on the couch with juice in his hand taking small sips and listing down the pros and cons of staying in this party. _Should he just ditch without a word? Or should he at least try to find Beomgyu first before leaving._

Soobin was zoning out until he caught a glimpse of a blue haired boy - _Choi Yeonjun_ , the senior that Soobin has a _tiny_ (major) crush on. 

Here’s the thing. Yeonjun is cute. Wait no, handsome, dashing, charismatic, every single positive adjective out there. Yeonjun is a sweetheart and also, very popular. Soobin might have found the older to be quite an eye candy when he first saw him on campus. Soobin met him through Beomgyu who attends the same dance practice club as the older. The way they met wasn’t that magical either. Soobin was fetching Beomgyu after his dance practice and Yeonjun went up to him to greet him warmly. It was after their first encounter that Soobin began to notice Yeonjun even more. They both kept _coincidentally_ running into each other around campus and Yeonjun never failed to greet him with a warm smile that makes his heart flutter. Yeonjun often looked out for him too and Soobin gets easily flustered whenever they make eye contact for more than five seconds. Soobin hates how he stops functioning and embarrass himself around the older. And the only way he cope with it is by avoiding Yeonjun whenever he can. 

Soobin didn’t realize that he had been staring at the Yeonjun from across the roon for a good ten minutes. Yeonjun must have felt his stare as he turned towards Soobin’s direction and the two made eye contact. Soobin noticed the older’s eyes crinkle as he smiled at him brightly. Soobin began to panic even more when the older started waving at him. Soobin decided that he should bolt and so he quickly got up from his seat and walked away. 

“Soobin!” He heard a voice calling for him. He turned and sighed in relief. It was _just_ Beomgyu. 

“Dude I was looking all over for you!” 

Soobin rolled his eyes at his comment. 

“You literally ditched me?” He replied with annoyance. 

“Yeah okay whatever anyway we’re playing a game upstairs and we need a few more players” Beomgyu said as he grabbed Soobin by the wrist and dragged him along. 

Beomgyu sat him down in a circle with everyone else. Soobin noticed an empty bottle in the middle of the room. 

“What is this?” He whispered. 

“We’re playing 7 minutes in heaven” Beomgyu replied. 

“7 minutes in.. wait what?” Soobin realized what he had just gotten himself in. 

He never really played the game before but he knows how it goes. You get paired up with a random person and they lock you up in a cramped space somewhere with that person for 7 minutes. It sounds pretty harmless and innocent but everyone knows the underlying objective of the game isn’t. It’s literally a game for people to randomly make out with each other and Soobin wasn’t prepared for that. Well, maybe he lowkey hope to be paired with a cute boy but looking at the current players, there isn’t really anyone who he would define as “cute” and worth making out with. Well, not when a whole Choi Yeonjun exist, right?

“Listen, if it lands on me and I don’t get paired up with Taehyun, Huening Kai, or anyone cute, I’m going to need you to bail me out of here and say I’m sick or something, alright?” Beomgyu whispered. 

“Is that why you dragged me here? Then what if i get picked?” He questioned. 

“Then good for you?” Beomgyu replied, giving a cheeky smile. 

Soobin was about to get up and leave until he saw Yeonjun entering the room and joining the circle. Soobin suddenly forgot what he was about to do and the next thing he knew, the game has already started. 

A few players were already paired up to enter the store room and Soobin noticed how they all came out with messy hair and swollen lips. He gulped. He definitely does not want to know what happened in there. The bottle spins again and this time, it lands on Yeonjun. The room began to cheer loudly and Soobin felt uneasy. The thought of the older possibly making out with another person somehow made his stomach sank. 

“Wonder who’s the lucky person!” a random guy in the room shouted. 

The bottle spins again and Soobin has already lost interest. He was about to turn to Beomgyu to make up an excuse to leave until he noticed that everyone else was staring at him. He starred back at everyone else and eventually realized that the bottle was pointing towards him. He’s paired up with Yeonjun. Soobin looked up across the room and noticed Yeonjun staring at him with his big doe eyes.

_Oh. Shit._ He thought. 

Everyone in the room started cheering for them and they were dragged into the store room. Soobin could hear the sound of the door lock and his heart began to beat rapidly. He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

The room was tiny but had plenty of space for Soobin to leave a gap between him and Yeonjun. He sat in a corner, avoiding eye contact with the other person in the room. 

“Hey uh, you okay there?” Yeonjun broke the silence, taking a seat in front of him, leaving some space in between. 

“Yeah just… my first time actually getting picked for a game like this.” Soobin replied in a soft tone. 

“Well, that makes the both of us. You know we can just… talk?” the older suggested. 

Soobin finally look up to meet the older’s gaze. Yeonjun gave him a reassuring smile and Soobin melted at the sight. 

“Okay... What should we talk about?” 

“Hmm, let’s take turns to ask each other a question? One at a time.” The older suggested. 

“Soobin-ah, you go first”. 

The way Yeonjun called his name made his heart flutter. He didn’t know what to ask. There are so many things that he’s curious about the older but he didn’t want to sound weird nor intrusive. 

“I don’t know where to start so how about you go first, hyung?” Soobin suggested. 

“Okay then. Hmm… Do I make you feel uncomfortable?” Yeonjun asked. 

The question came as a shock to Soobin. “No! Definitely not.” He quickly responded making Yeonjun chuckle in response. 

“Okay. That’s great then. For some reason I had the thought that you were avoiding me... or maybe it’s all in my head.” Yeonjun added, letting out a short laughter. 

He was right though. Soobin _was_ avoiding him. But he always thought it wasn’t so obvious or that Yeonjun probably wouldn’t have noticed because Soobin was a nobody to him. 

“Your turn, Soobin-ah.” 

“Hmm…” Soobin pressed his lips together, causing his dimples to appear on his cheeks. 

“Cute” Yeonjun mumbled. 

“Huh?” 

“Your dimples are really cute.” 

Yeonjun’s comment made Soobin blush. Soobin felt glad that the light in room was dim otherwise Yeonjun would have noticed how red his cheeks were. 

“My dimples are cute? They’re just dimples, hyung. What’s so cute about that?”

“I just find them cute and very fitting of you. You should smile more and flaunt them, Soobin-ah.” 

Soobin didn’t know how to take the compliment. 

“Anyway, was that your question for me?” Yeonjun asked. 

“Well, I.. honestly don’t know what to ask.” Soobin replied. 

Yeonjun pouted and responded, “Ouch. I have so many things that I’m curious about you though.” 

_Wait, what? The Choi Yeonjun genuinely taking interest?_

“There’s nothing interesting about me though.” Soobin replied, shyly. 

“Really? You’re pretty mysterious and closed off to me. I’ve always wanted to get to know you better actually.” 

_He wants to get to know me._

“Mysterious? Well how about you ask me what you want to know.” 

“Hmm, okay then.” Yeonjun sounded very excited. 

Yeonjun asked Soobin about his interests and hobbies and the conversation went on smoothly. Soobin started sharing with the older about his obsession with bread. The older leaned in to listen to him and admire how his eyes glow up talking about his favourite bakeries and types of bread. Soobin didn’t realize that he was finally able to hold a proper conversation with the older without stuttering or forgetting how language works. 

“You should bring me to the bakery shop.” Yeonjun suggested. 

The thought made Soobin excited but nervous. He never thought that the elder genuinely wanted to spend time with him even when they are out of this space.

“Sure. We can go after our shared class!” He replied, smiling and flashing his dimples. 

“Isn’t that next Monday? Sounds great to me. It’s a date then!” The older added. 

Soobin blinked. _A what?_

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. “Wait… I mean… Shit. That was too fast. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, it doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want to. I-“ 

“It’s okay hyung.” Soobin cut him off. “Date sounds good too…” Soobin doesn’t know where he got this tiny bit of confidence from. 

Yeonjun’s lips slowly formed into a huge smile. He looked adorable, like an excited kid. Soobin couldn’t believe that he just agreed to a date. Heck, he couldn’t believe that his crush, The Choi Yeonjun even asked him out and called it a date. He has so many questions and so many things to think about. 

_Does he like me? That’s impossible. But why is he so curious about me? Why did he suggest to ask me out? Why did he explicitly have to call it a date?_

Soobin didn’t realize that he has been zoning out while staring at the older’s face. 

“Why are you staring at me like that.” Yeonjun’s voice made him snap back to reality. Soobin’s eyes might be tricking him but he noticed the tint of red forming on the older’s cheeks. 

“Hyung, do you like me?” Soobin blurted out. Soobin immediately covered his mouth with his hand. He didn’t think that he would say that out loud. Yeonjun also seem to be taken aback by the question. 

“Yes.” 

_Huh?_

Yeonjun reached his hand out to separate Soobin’s hand from covering his mouth. 

“How about you?” He asked, still holding onto his hand. 

Soobin slowly nodded in response and looked down, shying away from the older’s gaze. 

“Soobin-ah.” 

The younger boy slowly looked up. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The look in Yeonjun’s eyes look so innocent. The older was staring at him so lovingly and there is no way Soobin could say no to those eyes. His gaze shifted down to stare at Yeonjun’s plump lips. Yeonjun was leaning in and Soobin began to panic. He decided to just shut his eyes close and lean in as well. Their lips meet in the middle. 

The kiss was slow and slightly awkward. Soobin wanted to be careful and not rush things, and he noticed the older being gentle with him too. Yeonjun moved back to readjust himself before connecting their lips again. Yeonjun’s lips were soft and fits perfectly with Soobin’s own. He could smell the older’s cologne and it makes him dizzy. His mind is filled with Yeonjun Yeonjun Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun brings both his hands up to cup Soobin’s face and he could tell that the older was taking the chance to also play with his cheeks. Soobin couldn’t help but to giggle, momentarily breaking their kiss. Yeonjun giggled along before leaning in again to leave kisses around Soobin’s face. He left a peck on his cheeks, nose and forehead. Soobin’s eyes remained shut, humming to the feeling of the older’s lips against his skin. He missed the feeling of Yeonjun’s lips against his own and he subconsciously pout his lips out, signalling the older to kiss him again. Yeonjun noticed it and decided to tease him by kissing the tip of his lips and trailing his kisses down along his jaw. Soobin opened his eyes to look at the older. 

“Hyung…” 

Yeonjun hummed in response and leaned back slightly. Their faces were less than an inch apart, nose touching. 

“You know, we’re still playing 7 minutes in heaven right.” 

“Right. Should we fully maximise the remaining time left then?” Yeonjun replied in a flirty tone. 

Soobin raised his eyebrows. “Huh?” 

Yeonjun tilted his face and pressed harder against Soobin’s lips. He sneaks a hand to grab Soobin’s slim waist, pulling him closer. Yeonjun was setting the rhythm of the kiss and Soobin hummed along, following the pace that was set. Yeonjun lapped his tongue against the his lips and Soobin subconsciously let out a whine. He opened his mouth wider giving room for the older to slide his tongue in, exploring the depths of his mouth. The feeling of the Yeonjun’s tongue exploring the caverns of his mouth made him squirm. The atmosphere in the room began to feel more heated and their kiss was starting to feel more desperate. Soobin brought his hand up to grip onto the older’s shirt as Soobin’s brain was still trying to register that he is making out with Yeonjun. It feels so unreal because Yeonjun is such a good kisser. Soobin’s hands decided to travel around the older’s body as he pulls him closer to deepen the kiss.

They were making out for god knows how long and Soobin was starting to feel out of breath. Despite so, he was reluctant to break the kiss because Yeonjun was just so good at doing what he does and Soobin thinks that he’s getting addicted to his lips. 

  
_Knock knock.  
_

“Twenty seconds left! Y’all better do what you need to do quick because we definitely do not want to see what you guys are doing in there.” A voice spoke from the other side of the door. 

Yeonjun slowly broke the kiss and Soobin could see a line of saliva connecting their swollen lips. Yeonjun gave the younger a quick peck to wipe it off and Soobin blushed bashfully. 

“Cute.” The older commented, while pinching his cheek. 

Soobin lightly hit the older’s chest, resting his hand there. Definitely not because he wanted to continue feeling his tough chest. Definitely not. They both exchanged shy glances and started giggling. 

“Alright, we’re opening the door, hope we don’t see anything indecent!” The random voice spoke. 

They both adjusted themselves and peeled their bodies off each other. Yeonjun cleared his throat as he steps out and Soobin followed. Soobin could see Beomgyu narrowing his eyes towards him from across the room and smirking. Soobin stuck a tongue out towards him. They both sat back down in the circle and the game continued. Soobin was no longer paying attention to the game as his eyes was focused on Yeonjun who was also staring back at him. It felt like they were the only people in the room. Yeonjun broke the eye contact to pull out his phone. Soobin received a new message. 

**Yeonjun hyung** : 

Hey, should we get out of here? 

**Soobin** : 

YES. 

I mean. Sure. 

**Yeonjun hyung** : 

Cute. 

Let’s escape when they put the next pair into the room, okay? 

**Soobin** : 

Okay! 

  
The next pair was finally chosen and everyone’s attention was focused on locking them up. Yeonjun got up from his seat and walked towards Soobin, holding his hand out for the younger. Soobin took the Yeonjun’s hand and the latter immediately intertwined their fingers. Yeonjun pulled Soobin up and dragged him out. 

  
  


They both sat at the back seat of Yeonjun’s car, fingers still intertwined. Yeonjun was resting his head on Soobin’s shoulder, humming along to the playlist that he played in his car. 

“I have a confession to make.” Yeonjun said. 

“Hmm?” Soobin responded. 

“When they asked me to join the game, I noticed you were playing too. So I told them to pair us up. The dude knows how to control the bottle he spins so I told him to make sure that it points to the both of us.” 

“Wait, what?” 

Yeonjun sat up straight to look at Soobin who was staring at him in disbelief. 

“You caught my attention when we first met and I wanted to get to know you more. But it felt like you were avoiding me? I had thoughts like what if you hate me or find me annoying? So I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to like, properly talk to you and make you feel like ‘hey, this hyung is pretty cool, I’ll give him a chance’, or something. But I really didn’t expect to confess tonight, though.” Yeonjun confessed. 

Soobin’s jaw dropped. He felt so dumb. Yeonjun’s been trying to get close to him but he’s too shy to notice. 

“I also convinced Beomgyu to bring you along, by the way.” He added. 

_Oh. Wait, does that mean Beomgyu knew all along?_

“I… I guess I have to confess that I was avoiding you. Because I like you too? It’s dumb, I know. But it’s like my brain stops functioning when you’re around so I try to avoid you before I do anything dumb and embarrass myself?” 

His reply made the older laugh. 

“I’m going crazy why are you so cute.” The older commented, pinching his cheeks. 

Soobin pouted in response and Yeonjun kissed his pout. Soobin was taken aback by the sudden kiss and felt that he will never get used to this. He wrapped his arms around the older, pulling him closer as Yeonjun tilts his head to deepen their kiss. Yeonjun shifted to sit on Soobin’s lap as they continued making out in the car. 

Perhaps it was a good idea coming to the party. And perhaps he’s kind of grateful to Beomgyu for dragging him along. Soobin feels bad for ditching Beomgyu halfway but heck, he has more important matters at hand and that involves kissing Choi Yeonjun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So I’ve been procrastinating to write a yeonbin makeout fic but I kept getting writer’s block so I procrastinated even more hhhhh. Sorry if it’s poorly written I’m still not used to narrations yikes. Hope you guys like it though! Do leave comments uwu <3


End file.
